


Unlimited Power

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action, Canon Related, Drama, Epic, Gen, Rocket Gang, Rocket Grunts, Scary, Story Arc, Villains, World Domination, rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just jealous, boy. Because we won't let you join us!</p><p>World domination and unlimited power - Team Rocket organization across the generations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlimited Power




End file.
